Clannad - A Future in the fog
by Tandouji
Summary: A What if type of Story, with a Crossover between the Key Holy Trinity, Kanon/Air/Clannad. See my version of what would've happened if the end of episode 21 was different in a lot of ways.


**A/N:**** Yes I'm at it, I've started a Crossover Fanfic. This time around I'm into the legendary Holy Key Trinity. I hope you guys will enjoy! **

**All rights go to the respective owners.**

**Chapter 1.**

**When the World ends**

A quiet little appartment, a small room, a small, ill, fragile girl of barely 5 years of age, and a traumatized, depressed and exhausted father, who didn't have at least enough time to shave in the last days. Just sitting right next to his daughter, who still has high fever, which won't go down, no matter how much he tried. This is but all, that remained of the once happy Okazaki family, all else seems distant past now. Tomoya Okazaki, the once loving husband and lately a caring father hasn't had any right sleep since days, and he neglected all his other duties aswell. He now stood to get a move on with his day after having changed the towel on Ushio's forehead with some fresh cold water. He stood, but for a second his balance went off and he took a bit to reestablish his stance. He looked around for a second, as if he was looking for something to lean against to hold him, and his stare finally found his wife's photo in its nice little frame. He sighed, and wanted to look out of the window, he saw a snowfield instead of the usual view on town. He blinked a couple of times in disbelief, and luckily it was back to normal again soon. He heard some light shuffling and as he looked down, Ushio was awake and now looking at him.

"Are you thirsty? Should I get you something to drink?"

Ushio nodded slowly and Tomoya went to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge however, he was shocked to see, that all that remained was a couple bottles of water and some leftovers. He picked the bottles up and he filled one out into a glass. When he returned to Ushio, he helped her sit up and held the glass out to her to drink.

"Here, take it nice and slowly! You don't want a tummy ache too, right?"

Ushio shook her head and Tomoya helped her to drink. She was in no condition to do it alone. As Tomoya held her up with his arm behind her back, she seemed even more fragile than otherwise. Ushio took a few deep sips out of it, before adding:

"That was good..."

Tomoya wanted to put the glass away, but Ushio suddenly spoke again.

"Daddy..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Let's go... on a trip again!"

Tomoya just shook his head.

"No-no, not now! Once you get better, we'll go wherever you like! Where would you even want to go? It's not that field of flowers, right?"

Ushio didn't answer, but Tomoya knew, what she had on her mind.

"Now would not be a good time for that I think! I mean it's cold and all there. If we'd go anywhere, maybe we should go to the south. The Seashore, such nice place, always warm all year, and..."  
"But... I wanna go now..."

Ushio stopped him, and Tomoya threw a loving gaze at her.

"I already told you, we'll go anywhere, once you get better!"  
"Now... I want to go now... To the Field of Flowers..."  
"Ushio..."

Tomoya was staring at his daughter with mixed emotions. She was just as stubborn as she always was.

"Now! I want to go now, with you... Daddy!"

Ushio's trembling voice and slowly forming tears touched Tomoya's very soul. He didn't know anything else he could calm her with, so he nodded.

"Alright! So be it then! We'll go!"  
"Okay..."  
"But you have to tell me if you're not feeling well, and it's off straight to the Doctor, okay?"  
"Mm-hmm!""Alright then!"

Tomoya helped Ushio get dressed, helped her into her cute little red coat, gloves and fluffy earmuffs, and packed everything in a bag, thing he thought they could use on the way, including Nagisa's photo, and only then did they set off.

"Alright, let's make this a great trip!"  
"Yay!"

Ushio was in a really bad shape, and Tomoya was concerned about her, but it was just something that was pushing him into fulfilling her wish, even if his logic told him different. As they reached the street level, Tomoya kneeled in front of Ushio.

"Come on! I'll take you on my back!"  
"No! I wanna walk with you daddy!"

Tomoya shook his head, as he didn't know if he should listen to her.

"Alright! Let's walk then!"

As they were slowly walking down the street, Tomoya kept a keen eye on the little girl.

"Are you okay?"  
"Mm-Hmm..."  
"Make sure you tell me if you're not feeling well!"  
"Okay..."

They kept on going, and even though Ushio could barely walk, she used all her strength to stay on her feet and keep going. At one step however, her legs became shaky, and she almost fell, but to her luck, she was hanging on to her father's hand, so she could catch herself together. She pulled herself back up, and tried her best to stay standing.

"Ushio, let it be..."

The little girl was huffing heavily, and all of her body was trembling. That was when a few Snowflakes slowly flickered down in front of them.

"It's... Snowing..."  
"Yeah..."

The snow flakes slowly turned into a curtain of snow, and some of them landed on their war clothes and slowly melted away. Tomoya stared at the snow pondering.

"Say, Ushio! Do you like snow?"  
"Mm-hmm! What about you daddy?"  
"I..."

Tomoya couldn't help it, but the snow reminded him of the terrible night, on which he lost Nagisa. He finally pulled himself together and tried to smile.

"Yeah... I guess I love Snow too."

Ushio let a weak smile go.

"Aren't you tired? Should we take some rest?"  
"Mm-mm!"

Ushio shook her head slowly.

"We should rather get going home before the snow starts coming down harder! I'll give you a ride on my back!  
"I'm fine!"

Ushio just started walking again, but as the snow started slowly piling up, the little girl's footsteps slowly became long grooves in the slowly thickening white blanket. She was weak and every so slowly, with her breathing ever heavier, she slowed down more and more, until finally, as she was halfway into yet another step, she started slowly falling instead.

"Ushio!"

To her luck, Tomoya was keeping his eyes on her all this time and caught her just in time, before she hit the ground harshly. As he turned her over, she was barely conscious.

"Daddy..."  
"What is it Ushio?"  
"Where are we? Are we aboard the train yet?"

She wasn't clear of the outside world anymore, which was a horrid sign to Tomoya. His heart was aching literally and his chest felt heavy, but he hugged her close.

"Yeah... We made it! We're aboard the train now!"  
"But it's so dark! Is it night time?"

Every bit of Tomoya's body was shaking, his heart not functioning right, and his body starting to feel numb too, but he held himself strong and patted his daughter's head.

"That's right! It's already past midnight!"  
"Oh..."

Tomoya felt his strength leaving him, but what came next, was the most heartbreaking sentence his daughter ever said to him.

"Daddy..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you..."

That was all that was needed, Tomoya was heartbroken, and this last sentence just made things even worse. A huge tear dropped on his coat's arm.

"Yeah... Daddy loves you too darling!"

Ushio's breathing became weaker and weaker, and finally she went completely silent. Her body became like a rag doll, hanging from her Father's arms, and as Tomoya looked at her, and saw her completely lifeless, he was completely shocked.

"Ushio... Ushio!?"

He shook her but no response. Now he completely lost it, and screamed his sorrow out into the world, hugging the lifeless body tight, as if he could save her like that.

"Ushiooooo!"

With everything they've went through in the last few short months rolling like a movie in front of his eyes, Tomoya was crying. Everything was spinning around with him, and every word came like a desperate cry for mercy.

"No.. I don't want this! What has she ever done against you?! What have I done Against you, Lord? Why do you punish me like this?!"

Tomoya was already completely out of all hopes, and now screamed for the last thing he thought he'd ever after what happened:

"Nagisa! Please, Save Ushio! NAGISA!"

He was begging to his wife now. His heart skipping more and more, and his entire body feeling numb, and weaker by the moment, he made one desperate call:

"Why? Why won't anyone save my daughter?!"

All of his strength left him in that very moment, and he was already falling to his left, still whispering one last name:

"Na-Gi... Sa..."

And it all faded to dark. The last thing he saw were a pair of female boots and he still hear a woman scream his name, before everything went to black nothingness.

* * *

That morning, Fujibayashi Kyou awoke, like every other day. This time however, she was ready to set out, to visit a certain family, that she cared for very much. A Family that consisted of a close old friend and his ill daughter, who was laying in bed with high fever since months now. Kyou always cared greatly for Tomoya, as their friendship was an important thing for her, and she was Ushio's Kindergarten Teacher too, so it was a double pack for her.

"I just hope that little angel is okay."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Tomoya's taking good care of her!"  
"Yeah, I know, but still... But if I think of her having the same illness as Nagisa... It's maddening..."  
"Yes I worry of her too, but you should have some faith!"

Kyou was talking to her sister, Ryou over the phone, who was working as a nurse at the local hospital.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine! Once the spring warming comes by, she'll get better again!"  
"Yeah, I hope so too!"  
"You're going to visit them today, right?"  
"Yeah and I'll do their shopping too. I'm sure Tomoya didn't have time to do that either."

Ryou gave her sister some advice over how to handle Ushio while she's at it, and Kyou hung up only to set out to the super market.

"Alright, this should do it for the next week!"

After having bought everything she needed, Kyou was ony her way, and was about to take a turn into the street that lead up to the apartment house, where the Okazakis lived, when she heard a familiar voice screaming in despair.

"Why? Why won't anyone save my Daughter?!"  
"Tomoya?"

She took the turn quickly, and just saw Tomoya collapsing in pain.

"Tomoya! Tomoya!"

She ran closer and as she saw Tomoya, she knew, he was in horrid pain.

"Tomoya, Ushio! Come on! Pull yourselves..."

When she saw the little girl lifeless, she knew nothing was right.

"By God! Not this!"

She quickly took her Cell phone out and dialed the hospital's number as fast as she could.

* * *

Tomoya awoke after who knows how long, after he passed out. The first thing he immediately noticed was, that it wasn't cold anymore, and he was lying in a warm bed too. As he looked around, the room was plain, and the quiet droning and beeping noises of some machine could be heard in the background.

"What.. Where am I?"

As he finally took a better look around, he finally realized, that he was in a hospital room. He heard some shuffling to the left and as he looked, there was Kyou sleeping right next to his bed, half bent onto the bed's side, sitting on a chair. She must've fallen asleep as her exhaustion overcame her worries. Tomoya didn't want to wake her, but as he made a move, she opened her eyes and her surprise was clear.

"Tomoya... ?! My god, You okay?"  
"Yeah... mean why wouldn't... ?"

That was when it hit Tomoya... What happened just rolled down in front of his eyes.

"No... Ushio! USHIO!"

Tomoya tore the sensor patches and the infusion off of him and tried to rush out of the room. Kyou desperately tried to hold him back, with her own body.

"Tomoya, don't! You're in no condition to get up!"  
"But I have to get to her! If they saved me... They had to!"

Kyou now tried her best to push him back to his bed.

"No Tomoya, you can't"  
"Let me go Kyou! Release me now, or else... !"  
"No!"

Kyou slapped Tomoya to calm him the slightly more agressive way.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere!"  
"But why? Why won't you let me?"  
"It's... Because..."

Kyou was sobbing really hard, and when she finally spilled the truth, she was crying and screamed.

"You can't! Not unless you want to see her in the Morgue!"

Tomoya's eyes widened wildly and he collapsed into Kyou's arms, who now pushed him back onto the bed. His shock was devastating.

"No... Don't tell me... !"

Kyou just hugged him tight and while crying her eyes, she slowly finished the sentence.

"Tomoya... Ushio... She... She passed away..."

Tomoya felt like the same sensation overrunning him as the one in the street. The bare thought of having lost his daughter, the only person he thought was worthy living for was gone, and all his dreams and hopes were shattered into a million shards.

"No... Noo! Noooo!"

He screamed his hopeless fury and sorrow out of himself and Kyou had to do her best to keep him from doing something reckless. Ultimately however the doctor and a nurse had to come in to give him something that would calm him. Kyou was shocked to see her long time friend in such a terrible state.


End file.
